Previously, many types pool cleaning devices have been used in endeavoring to provide an effective means for producing a momentary interruption of the pool pump intake flow, thereby propelling the cleaner on the bottom of a swimming automatically removing debris and foreign matter by the suction of the pool pump.
Prior art has, in the past, utilized valves that cause the interruption of pool water flow due to the kinetic energy of the water transferring linear force to the valve using the inertia of the fluid, promoting linear movement of the cleaner by its alternating pulsation. Various types of valves have been employed in prior art for this function, including flexible diaphragms, flappers, flexible jaws, reeds, bellows, balls, elastomeric jaws, and the like. It should be noted that these devices, developed in the past, all use the suction flow created by conventional swimming pool filtration equipment. Water flow under negative pressure is intermittently interrupted by the internal valve mechanism resulting in a ungilating movement of the cleaner in a random fashion across the bottom and radial sides of a swimming pool.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention, however, the following U.S. patents are considered related:
______________________________________ Patent No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 4,624,833 Stoltz et al Feb. 17, 1987 4,742,593 Kallenback May 10, 1988 4,807,318 Kallenback Feb. 28, 1989 5,265,297 Gould et al Nov. 30, 1993 5,315,728 Atkins May 31, 1994 5,384,928 Khoury Jan. 31, 1995 5,634,229 Stoltz Jun. 3, 1997 5,655,246 Chang Aug. 12, 1997 5,794,293 Hoffinger Aug. 18, 1998 ______________________________________
Stoltz et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,833, teaches a valve assembly with a flexible diaphragm with means to control the pressure within the diaphragm and chamber in between, causing it to automatically contract and expand.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,593, issued to Kallenback, is for a valve member having a tubular body of flexible material. The body is collapsed in the absence of pressure and has ribbing on each side of the body for reinforcement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,318 of Kallenback teaches an automatic pool cleaner using a tubular axially resilient diaphragm in which one end is closed and the other is attached with a hose to a pool filtration system.
Gould et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,297, and Stoltz, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,229, disclose a valve having jaw-like lips of a flexible material biased in an open position by its inherent elasticity and resiliency. The lips close under negative pressure and reopen by the material establishing its inherent memory.
Atkins U.S. Pat. No. 5,315,728 is for a pool cleaner that may accommodate a variety of diaphragms of different length. The inner tube may be alternatively positioned relative to a cantilever ring and body achieving the adjustability desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,384,928, issued to Khoury, teaches a mushroom shaped annular flexible component of resilient deformable material as the valve for a pool cleaner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,246, issued to Chang, is my prior art upon which the improvement in the valve itself is based. Previously, the valve consisted of a pair of opposed deflecting reeds, each having a fixed reed and a movable reed. The fixed reed was connected to the body on one end with a stud, and the other secured to the movable reed through an elongated slot. The spring action of the combination created a double action movement flexing the reeds into a bow shape simultaneously by virtue of their combined spring action. The flow of water is impeded by the reed valve due to the shock wave or water hammer when the opposed movable reeds are drawn together at their distal ends. The present invention replaces this valve with a diaphragm type, along with full flow bypass capabilities.
Hoffinger's U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,293 teaches a wedge that moves between two openings in a plenum, so as to alternatively cover one of the two openings, resulting in mechanical movement of the device.